The Kingdom Keepers: Pranked, Joined, and Revenge
by KKandPercy
Summary: This is a story i thought of When i went to Disneyland.This is about well, being pranked. oh, Just read the story it will make sense. Inspired by my Two Best friends!


So.. this is C.A. Its like.. idk.. a prequel? or after the story " When things go wrong" AND No you dont have to read that story to get this. Yup.. I guess that's all i have to was inspired by my two Best friends! Maxniss Everide and aly-owl2. You guys are the best!

I don't own any character.

The KINGDOM KEEPERS: Pranked, Joined, and Revenge.

Finn, Philby, and Maybeck were sitting in the Tomorrowland Terrace at a table behind the stage of the Jedi show.

" I'm so bord.", said Maybeck.  
" We all are. We rode every ride, like, three times.", said Philby.

A lady came up and said to them," When the stage lifts up Don't touch the railing."

The three nodded and she walked and told the other people the same thing.

" Did she really need to tell us that? It's common sense.", said Maybeck.

" But _your_ common sense can get us killed.", said Finn. Philby laughed.

" Coming from the Death Target of the century. I wouldn't be bugging me about getting people killed."

" Yeah, but you would get _innocent_ people killed. I would probably cause _you_ to die." , Finn smirked.

Maybeck was just about to say something sacarstic until Philby said,"Seriously? Do you have to start this right now? Because I really don't feel like listening to you two bicker."

" Maybeck's fault."

Again Maybeck was about to say something until Philby said," For a leader you're not showing a good leader-like personality."

Finn sighed.

" HAHA.", said Maybeck.

" Yeah, and you're not and overtaker because?", said Finn.

" I wouldn't want to be an overtaker!"

" Shut Up!", said Philby. He needed ductape..and fast.

The stage behind them lifted and Darth Vador and Darth Maul came out with storm troopers.

" Is it just me or did it get colder?", asked Finn, not knowing Darth Vador was right behind him.

" Umm..", was all Philby could say, since he was in shock. Maybeck waved at Darth Vador. Philby knew he wanted to be and Overtaker. He rolled his eyes.

Sadly for Maybeck, Darth Vador wasn't in a "saying Hello mood" but in an "Overtaker mood".

Finn didn't get what was going on.

" Um.. Finn.. I think you should not turn around and run away from here.", said Philby.

" What? What's behind me?", Finn turned around and got wide-eyed. This wasn't good. Finn looked at Philby and Maybeck and said," Run."

They got up and ran. Unfortunatly, when Finn was about run , Darth Vador grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him on the stage. Finn was on the ground and looked up," Someone must be having a bad day."

Vador didn't like that. The stage started to sink. Actually it started to lower because the show was done for now. Finn wanted to run off the stage before the stage was comepletely lowered, but since the storm troopers had guns he had a feeling those were real. He didn't want to take a chance.

* * *

Maybeck and Philby saw Finn wasn't behind them. They turned and saw Finn was on the stage, which was lowering.

" What do we do?", Maybeck asked.

" Like I know. Normally Finn wouldn't get captured."

"Death Target."

" Shut up. Something is up."

" I bet you Five bucks he'll make it out alive."

" Deal."

* * *

Finn saw the white doors open in front of him. He was confused. Very confused after he heard laughter.

" What's going on?", he asked.

The darth vador said," Your friend set you up."

" Huh?"

He saw Amanda walk in front of him.

" You should've seen your face! Priceless!", she said holding her hand out to help Finn up. Darth Vador, Darth Maul, and the troopers left.

" You did this?"

" Yes. They were suppost to get Maybeck and Philby too, but they ran away."

" That was CRUEL."

" You could say that. Or you could say _yes_."

" Say yes to what?"

" Helping me get those two back. That was the whole point in the first place. You just happened to be with them."

" Wait, what did they do?", he said not trying to sound impressed.

"Toliet papered my room in Mrs. Nash's house. They actually blamed it on you. Before I could tell Mrs. Nash it wasn't my fault, Jeannie Blamed it on _me_. And since we all know who's Mrs. Nuthead's favorite girl. She believed her. So i'm grounded."

" Then how are you here?"

" Yeah... about that. I kinda sneaked out. And the Jeannie found out. So I promised her and autograph from her Favorite keeper?"

" Fine. As long as I don't have to hang out with her again. She's weird."

Amanda laughed," Sure thing. So you going to help me?"

" Well, my guess they were trying to get you mad at me. So Yes. What evil things do you have planned?"

She smiled," I'm thinking they think you're captured."

" I think your right."

* * *

That night Philby and Maybeck felt guilty. VERY Guilty. They left Finn at the park. They left him.. not even looking for him. He was probably dead by now. What would the others say? Oh no... What would _Amanda_ say?

" Hey guys.", said Charlene walking in the Dream suite along with Willa, Jess, and Amanda.

" Oh hey..", said Philby trying to to shake out of nervousness.

" Where's Finn? I need to tell him something.", said Amanda.

" Umm.. He's not here.", said Maybeck. He couldn't even make a joke or tease her about Finn. He was to freaked out.

" Yeah... I see that. So where is he?"

"He's out... Somewhere."

" Are you two okay?"

" What! No! We're Fine! We did nothing Wrong! If we did, it would be Maybecks fault! Right? Yes of course!" , said Philby.

" Yeah! My fault!", Maybeck agreed.

Willa, Charlene, and Jess looked at each other confused.

" You guys seem guilty.",Willa said.

"We didn't do anything!", said Maybeck.

"Right.", said Jess.

Willa looked at Philby and smiled," Are you sure.. there's Nothing you want to tell us?"

" Nope!"

" Are you sure?"

Philby couldn't take it. He couldn't lie to _Willa_," Maybeck, Finn and I were at the Jedi thingy and Finn got captured! We didn't look for him! It was Maybeck's fault for influencing me! I thought he would be back tonight!"

" And We feel realy bad! We didn't know Overtakers were that cruel! I was too lazy to do anything! And now Amanda going to Kill us because her boyfrined is probably DEAD!" , said Maybeck.

"Boyfriend?", said Amanda.

Jess, Charlene, and Willa stood there in shock thinking Finn was captured. They weren't in on the joke.

" You did _What?_", they all yelled. They started yelling at them saying how much of an idiot they each were.

Amanda cut it and said to Maybeck to Philby," So your guilty.. Now Finn is probably dead and it's your fault."

" Yeah..and We made you mad at him! That toliet paper thing was us! We were bord!" , said Maybeck.

Amanda smiled.

The two stood there confused.

" Surprise.", said Finn coming threw the door.

Everyone stood there confused wondering what just happened.

" HA! I knew he was alive! You owe me Five bucks!", Maybeck said to Philby. Everyone looked at them oddly so they became quiet.

" Let me explain. You see these two weirdos got me grounded.", said Amanda talking to the three girls.

"You knew it was us? How!", Maybeck said and glared at Philby. It was probably his fault.

" Next time make sure I don't know what Finn's hand writing looks like! "

" Oh so.. you pay attention to his hand writing.", said Philby.

" First his hand writing then his eyes!", Maybeck teased. The two started laughing.

" Anyway you two boneheads, I decided to get them back, but Finn ruined it by hanging out with them. The people who helped me 'captured' him instead of Maybeck and Philby. I told Finn what had happened and he decided to help me and here we are."

" That's funny!", said Jess.

" You two are such losers.", said Charlene looking at Philby and Maybeck.

Willa looked at Maybeck," Lame."

" Hey! Why are you dissin' me and not him!", said Maybeck pointing to Philby.

" Can't say."

Willa and Philby started snickering.

" Oh no! Not you two! I allready had enough with Famanda over here! UGH! Keep you love lives out of this park!"

" Famanda?", Finn and Amanda asked at the same time.

" Couple name. Duh. Charlene came up with it."

" MAYDORK! You're not suppost to tell them that!", Charlene slapped him.

" Well, before this becomes even MORE awkward. Let's call it a night.", said Jess.

Finn grabbed the fob and said," By the way, When you 'wake up' in your room. It was all Amanda's idea."

He pressed the button.


End file.
